Devils on a Moonlit Night
by Tigerkaya
Summary: Its Daredevil and Moon Knight on the scene as they fight The Enforcers and Yakuza in a (Post City without Spider-Man). But what they find The Maggia and Yakuza is much worse than they could possibly Imagined and far more sinister. Based off the Tumblr account web comic of "Peter Parker: Foreign Exchange Student. This story is set in that same universe as an extended story. So


It's a full moon night in the city of New York gunfire and screams of thugs could be heard across nearby neighborhoods. The vigilante duo Daredevil and Moon Knight team up as they bust one of The Kingpins smuggling operation

at a warehouse district by the port.

"I'm not afraid to admit it Moon Knight is perhaps my least favorite to team up." Daredevil internally monologue as the effortlessly dodges various gunfire from Fancy Dan.

"My team ups with Knight come more across like babysitting gig, trying to reign in his excessive methods makes me wish I was teaming up with Parker instead hope he's okay in Japan." He continued as he takes a breather hiding in the shadows.

As Fancy Dan stalks the corridors for Daredevil, unbeknownst to him the vengeful Moon Knight stalks him ready to pounce his foe with ease.

"I know Daredevil hates me, which is why it probably shocked him I asked for his help when I confronted him in his civies." Said Moon Knight internally in his thought as he stealthily pounces Fancy Dan viciously pounding his face to unconsciousness.

"But Khonshu be damn, this bust I learned as Jake Lockley was to big to ignore if it meant hurting Kingpin." Moon Knight continued as several thugs rushed him.

Prepared sidesteps backwards while simultaneously throwing several crescent shaped darts into the thugs ligaments. Sending the thugs face first to the floor tripping each other as they writhe in pain.

"MOON KNIGHT BEHIND!" Daredevil called out but it was to late as massive arms burst through the crates grabbing Moon Knight from behind.

Just as Daredevil leaps out to save him, rope catches his foot canceling his momentum as he stumbles to the floor. Looking above he can see a man wearing a Stetson and a tall unknown man beside man. Japanese by his features wearing a construction helmet and a sledgehammer

"Great Montana and why is the big guy giving off vibes of Thor." Thought Daredevil quickly getting out of dodge as he evaded the giants hammer.

Only to be knocked back by the incredible power of his electrical current impact.

"You and that there Moon Knight Of yeres screwed up this time horn head, by the time Souji here is done with ya we're gonna have commemorate that there smear of ya on the wall." Montana said smug like.

But Souji ignored him as he blindly charges roaring like a man possessed with his eyes rolled back. Else where we find Moon Knight struggling to his feet as he feels that same hand touch his shoulders turning quickly to respond:

"WHAT THE H-"

A Massive fist impacts Moon Knight skull before he could finish a word as he finds himself slammed against box after box after box. His body thrown to the side like a rag doll he tries to getup only to cough up blood through his mask.

"Don't get up on my account ya palooka let old Ox pick ya up and straighten ya out like ya did to my pal Dan!" said Ox of The Enforcers in his usual slow brutish tone.

Ox clearly in a rush of rage once again picks up Moon Knight with one arm as he sets up the other pummel his face in.

"Alright big boy you want to play for real because the kid gloves are OFF!"

"AAARRRGGGG!" Ox screamed as Moon Knight slammed both hands on the sides of Ox's face.

Ox's grip released as the big bruiser holds his skull to stop the ringing. To slow to react Moon Knight takes the advantage as he cripples Ox from the legs forcing him to kneel. As Ox tries to get up he looks up to see Moon Knight cracking his knuckles under a dim light.

Elsewhere while that payback is happening, we see Daredevil dodging several attacks from Montana's whips Souji's hammer attack and now a conscious Fancy Dan.

With a well calculated throw Daredevil richochets his billy clubs off the walls and boxes of the warehouse stopping Fancy Dan and Montana in their steps. But not Souji as he rushes in blind only to trip himself as the clubs hits his leg sending face first to wooden planks. Catching his clubs, Daredevil rushes in with no Souji hindering his moves as he pullvaults over Fancy Dan's fist as he slides effortlessly dodging Montana's rope snare. Surprised, Montana soon realizes to late to react as Daredevil springs underneath delivering a vicious uppercut KO.

Sending the western rope trick wilder flying towards broken boxes.

"That makes two now for-

"Ya got lucky with that Yakuza punk and Montana but lets see ya match your kung fu with my aikido!" Fancy leaps forth as he exchanges a dance of fighting styles with Daredevil.

"Despite his diminutive size Dan's always been one to test my skills, he's not lying about aikido part but something tells me he mixed it in with swing style dance moves." Daredevil monologues continue to evade and block attacks.

The two leapt backwards as they try to catch there breaths waiting for the other to come to them. Just than they stopped in there tracks as they turned to see Ox in the shadows.

"Haha! Your in for it now hornhead how ya gonna handle two-"

THUMP!

Fancy Dan's words cutoff as Ox's unconscious body collapsed to the floor. Behind Ox was a bloodied and tattered Moon Knight as he stared menacingly at Dan. Shaken by the Moon Knights visage, Dan panics pulling his gun desperatly, only to have a vicious straight red right hand knock him out cold. Moon Knight looks towards Daredevil giving off a stare of annoyance by being saved than gratitude. In quick succession Moon Knight threw his crescent darts in Daredevils location. Instinctively, Daredevil blocks hearing the THUK sound as they make their mark. He unguards himself feeling nothing only to hear Souji's screams of pain behind him.

Souji now covered in crescent darts like a pin cushion, with one stuck in his left eye tries to attack haphazardly only to swing wild without coordination as he destroys his surrounding. The two vigilantes pair up looking at the other in agreed silence as they dash forward at the rampaging behemoth. There strike is caculated and precise as the pair continue to lay a barrage of body shots to Souji's abdomen. With Daredevil striking blow after blow in conjunction with his billy clubs while simultaneously ducking and weaving Souji's haphazard swings.

Moon Knight surprisingly uses a graceful defensive style to counter and strike with a forceful impact on bruised areas Daredevil has made.

The two soon halted there attacks as Dardevil swings his weight behind Souji quickly launching himself off the back of Souji. This sends the brute tumbling forward from the impact as Moon Knight uses the Yakuza momentum to quickly grab his arm and send him crashing through the walls and right into the waters. His lightning Quirk along with the water exploded into a pillar of energy as Souji sky rocketed over the warehouse crashing into the crates besides Daredevil and Moon Knight. Souji was in other wirds, decommissioned.

Battered and exhausted Daredevil began his search for any clues while Moon Knight tied up the thugs, Enforcers and Souji.

"Hey Moon Knight I think I found something its, faint but I can hear something gimme a hand will ya." Daredevil called out pointing towards an iron floor door, locked and chained.

As the two pry open the lock with great difficulty Moon Knight breaks the silence remarking.

"Grrrr, so what do you think is inside, smuggling Yakuza Quirk users to the U.S. new weapons or -." Moon Knight stops his talk as the lock is brocken, opening the basement door to revealed children, several children.

The Children were starved, dirty and dressed down in nothing but rags or medical gowns. Some try cover their eyes from the bright warehouse lights while others raise there hands at the saviors with small flickers of flames coming out. Daredevil is shocked and speechless at the sight while Moon Knight slightly furrowed his brow as he makes a call.

"Frenchie get a call to the police as soon as you can tell them to bring blankets." Moon Knight ordered only to than make the call again.

"And tell them to buy Happy Meals as many as possible let them know Citizen Knight will cover all expenses.

30 mins passed

As Police swarm the scene lead by Yuri Watanabetjey find the thugs trunch to the warehouse piers polls. They begin to comfort the kids while dragging the Enforcers in cuffs. Meanwhile Souji is wheeled into an ambulance. Daredevil and Moon Knight oversee everything by a nearby rooftop.

"What the Hell was that human/mutant trafficking?"

"Along with Quirk users." Moon Knight pointed out as he revealed the shipping manifest documents.

"According to the report the Maggia and Yakuza have been exchanging a small number of minorities that display even the smallest hint of mutant or quirk manifestation." He said coldly.

"To what end exactly." Daredevil pointed out.

"Don't know, but looking at this they clearly wanted very specific power users that fit a certain 'criteria' in there operations."

"And with Punisher gone."

"The crooks are making bigger moves in child kidnappings." Daredevil finished off Moon Knights sentence.

"We have to take this to the Avengers show this to Cap."

"They won't do jack $#*% there to tied up in paperwork and legal matters to confront something this delicate." Moon Knight scoffed at Daredeils suggestion.

"THIS is bigger than either you or I can handle Specter, kids are being taken from there families and exploited for something they were born with this isn't the time to put your pride over there safety!" Daredevil called out pressing his clubs and Moon Knights chest.

Moon Knight looked at the threayening glance from Daredevil and his billy clubs touching his Armani tattered suit. He flicking the clubs away proceeding shoving the documents into Daredevils chest. As he walks away he stops to turn back.

"Go and tell your Avengers what just happened Matt me I got my own methods and others like me who fight behind the systems, I hope they listen to you." Moon Knight said with small hints of sincerity in the end as his Crescent Moon shaped chapter picks him up.

Daredevil looks up as he sees him leave feeling discontent but looks to the documents as he clinches his fist at the pictures of several of the children missing in the folder.

This story is in expansion with alexdrawsagain Peter Parker: Foreign Exchange student comic universe.


End file.
